This invention relates to apparatus for extracting energy from movement of water, preferably sea waves and sea currents and for converting the extracted energy into useful energy, such as electricity.
Various forms of apparatus are known having a movable member which is moved by sea waves relative to a fixed structure and whose movement is converted into usable energy. The fixed structure is usually mounted on the sea bed and this produces vast engineering problems and difficulties. It also means that such apparatus cannot be used in great depths of water.